pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Servant of Darkness
"Servant of Darkness" (po pewnym czasie zmienia nazwę na "Two-faced Devil Gorl") to ostatnia misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Tło misji Opis can stand up to this dire threat! |Opis misji}}Tłumaczenie: Wszechmogący musi stawić czoła Gorlowi, którego siły mogą zetrzeć nas z powierzchmi ziemi. Tylko (imię gracza) ze swą armią może postawić się temu złowieszczemu zagrożeniu!thumb|Gorl w formie normalnej Owa misja to starcie z ostatecznym bossem w grze: jest nim zmiennokształtny diabeł Gorl. Gdy natchnieni przezeń Zigotoni zawiedli, on sam przybył, by zniszczyć Pataponów, a potem świat. Jest on ostatnią przeszkodą oddzielającą Pataponów od obiecanej im nagrody: Końca Świata i Tego. Misja ta pojawia się zamiast misji Final Showdown! po jej przejściu i można powtarzać ją w nieskończoność.thumb|Gorl w formie Bestii Fabuła Gdy Kharma, królowa Zigotonów, nie mogła powstrzymać marszu Patapońskiej armii, postanowiła oddać swą duszę siłom mroku i w zamian uzyskać wielką siłę, potrzebną do zwycięstwa. Zawarła pakt z demonem, który przed wiekami zniszczył świat Pataponów: Gorlem. Jednak siły powstałych w wyniku paktu demonicznych wojowników okazały się być niewystarczające. Pataponi dotarli do krainy, którą Gorl już zniszczył i tam muszą się zmierzyć z diabłem. Stawką jest bezpieczeństwo i istnienie świata... Taktyka *Dla dobrze przygotowanych armii i dobrych graczy Gorl jest dość łatwy do pokonania. *Obejrzyj artykuł o Gorlu, aby lepiej zapoznać się z jego atakami i metodami ich unikania. *Wszystkich ataków Gorla można łatwo uniknąć piosenką ucieczki PonPata. **W większości przypadków lepiej uciekać niż bronić się piosenką ChakaChaka. Tylko atak mroczną kulą jest możliwy do efektywnego zablokowania. **Mrocznej kuli można uniknąć ucieczką tylko, gdy stoimy z dala od Gorla. *Finałowy boss posiada dość niską odporność na obrażenia od Ognia i na Podpalenie. *Nie da się go Uśpić. *Gdy straci dużo Punktów Życia zmienia formę. Robi to w czasie całej walki (na ogół) kilka razy. **W formie normalnej (jego oko jest wówczas na górze) jego ataki nie są zbyt groźne dla całej armii. Lepiej ich jednak unikać, bo są bardzo szkodliwe dla pojedynczych (lub zbitych w grupę) jednostek. **W formie bestii (brzuch formy normalnej staje się łbem) jego ataki są bardzo groźne dla całej armii. Należy ich starannie unikać. W tej formie jest też bardzo mobilny. **Gdy leży w zmianie formy należy mu jak najmocniej dołożyć. *Unik przed atakiem z szarży należy wykonać po tym, jak Gorl odleci do tyłu i stanie dęba. W momencie gdy rusza do przodu, piosenka powinna być właśnie grana. **Po szarży będzie leżał przez chwilę na ziemi. Przez ten czas można atakować. (W przypadku niektórych klas warto wykonać Naładowany Atak). *Gdy Gorl straci dużo Zdrowia zachowuje się następująco: **W formie normalnej ugina się i przymyka oczy. **W formie Bestii chwieje się i kręci oczami. *Bardzo dobrą klasą są przeciw niemu Megaponi, jednak muszą być dobrze rozwinięci. Rozmowy Po pokonaniu Gorla czeka nas Epilog, w którym ujrzymy zakończenie Patapońsko-Zigotońskiej wojny. Opisany jest on w osobnym artykule. W epilogu są też napisy końcowe. Po obejrzeniu epilogu nie czeka nas żadna inna rozmowa. Kapłanka Meden (przy nasunięciu nań kamerki) będzie powtarzać słowa: Słońce, kula, która użycza nam ciepła. Morze, ciało niezmierzonej wody. Świat obfitujący we wspaniałości! Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Walki z bossami Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje fabularne